powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Riza
}|height=230|width=250|position=center}} |complex = Aether Green (Former) |gender = Male |season = Power Rangers: Aether |color = Green |homeworld = Elysia |firstepisode = Final Eidolon |lastepisode = New Elysia (3) |cast = Bang Cheol-yong |shadeofcolor = Green }} Riza 'is a servant of a wealthy family of one of the Elysian Kingdoms. He fought alongside the Zenith Elysian Order against Briezora. He is Lianjie Li 's predecessor as the Green Aether Ranger. His Eidolon spirit is the Bull. Character History 20 Millenia Ago Riza was orphaned when he was five when his parents were killed in a Wisp Raid. He was taken in by the wife of a nobelman in his village; and given a place as a servant in their home. Though it was not the best life--as the master of the house and several of the servants did not like him due to his unusual powers---such as changing things about his appearance at will, an ability which not many Elysians possessed. When he was seven he learned how to summon his Eidolon soul. When he turned Twenty he was forced out on the streets and on the run from the law, when he was framed for the murder of the Nobel family. He was soon picked up by Ishtar , an Aether Sage and exiled noblewoman whom also had the ability to summon Eidolons. She found him after his ship wrecked and he washed up on the shore of the Istraea island; the home of the Elysian Aether temple and the Aether Sages. She took Riza into her care, and he decided to act as her servant and body guard. Eventually the two would leave the island to join with the Zenith Elysian Order, as had been predicted by the Aether Sage Asceneth . Though the two would leave the island, they would return occasionally in order to seek the asisstance and guidance of the Aether Sages. On one trip to the Temple, Riza overheard Asceneth telling Ishtar that a new Eidolon would be created from the soul of their ally, Jinnai . He also overhears the Order was going to be destroyed in their battle against Briezora, and that he specifically would die at the hands of General Heket. Shattered Crystal Riza sacrificed himself and gave his energy to Tenshii in order to Power up the Zenith Aether Crystal, during their raid on Breizora's fortress. He faced off against against the Demon General Heket with the intent of rescuing Jinnai--though he'd already known he would fail as had been predicted. With the sacrifice, a green light appeared in the Zenith Aether Temple. Centuries later, the fragment of the Aether Crystal containing Riza's soul and power would be found by Lianjie Li, shortly after he was in a car-wreck caused by Acedia's wandering spirit. The Crystal would be bound to Lianjie's soul, and choose him as the successor to Riza's Power. This bond allowed for RIza to gain a semblance of consciousness, allowing him to have Limited projection outside of the Crystal. After Lianjie attacked Acedia, and he was rendered unconscious by the resulting clash, Riza projected his soul from the crystal in order to carry Lianjie to safety. Power Rangers: Aether Arc II: Aether Hunter "Among the Aether" When the Aether Rangers use their combined morphing energies to free Harmony Li from Heket's control; the final attack sends them (except Liam and Harmony) to the planet of Elysia, where Lianjie and the others meet the Aether Sages. Riza appears whenever Lianjie is sent to unlock one of the locked Aether Temples. He gives Lianije a test to prove himself worthy of possessing one of the Seven Goddess Gems needed to awaken the power of the Aether Goddess. Upon passing his test, Riza gives Lianjie one of the Goddess Gems, just before disappearing. Afterwards, Riza is capable of limited telepathic communication with Lianjie. Arc VII: Crystal Clear Destiny Riza is present with the other Zenith Elysian Order and the Eidolons, whenever the Rangers arrive in Eylsia on their way to the Zenith Aether Realm to save Tenshii and defeat Briezora whom had taken possession of the Zenith Aether Crystal. Using the Power of the Goddess Gems, another Aether Crystal is created, which Riza uses to morph into a version of the Green Aether Ranger, with all of the same abilities Ranger Form Green Aether Ranger Through lending the essence of his spirit, through his Aether Form and the fragment of the Aether Crystal in Lianjie's possession; Riza lends his power to Lianjie alongside the Eidolon Tau to help him transform into the Green Aether Ranger. While Lianjie is transformed, prior to receiving the Goddess Gem, Riza is unable to communicate with him. After Lianjie receives the Green Goddess Gem, Riza is capable of minor telepathic communication. 'Abilities *Empathic/telepathic Communication - with Lianjie *Eidolon Communication - With Tau *Limited Astral Projection *Ability to modify apperance at will 'Arsenal & Zords' *Bull Eidolozord *Aether Bow Trivia *Riza is stated to have had Green hair and eyes. However, Tenshii states Riza had changed his hair and eyes so frequently it was hard to tell if those were his natural colors. *Like the other Zenith Order (except for Tenshii); he is not seen until the flashback scenes of Episode 6, though is mentioned prior to his first apperance. He does not become a permanent resident of the Zenith Aether Realm until the fourth arc of the story. Category:Green Ranger Category:Male Category:Power Rangers: Aether Category:Psychic-Echo Category:Retired PR Rangers